


Drink the Colors of the Night Time

by hannigramcracker, TimmyJaybird



Series: You Wrote in Blue [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, FtM Koujaku, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Character, mentions of Aoba and the other boyfriends, mentions of Vitri and Mizuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannigramcracker/pseuds/hannigramcracker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: Koujaku had planned on a night out with Aoba and Mizuki, but noticing Virus and Trip across the room prompts him to need a quick get-away, if only for Aoba's safety. And the only person he can call for help is Mink...





	Drink the Colors of the Night Time

**Author's Note:**

> HC and I do nothing but talk about Mink/Aoba/Koujaku. Nothing.

“I  _ never _ did that!” Aoba shouted, slamming his empty glass on the table. The impossible volume of the room made it so that no one even bothered to look at the flustered man, other than his drinking companions.

 

Across from him, Mizuki was grinning. “Oh but you  _ did _ .”

 

“I’m not a whore!” He was getting louder, and next to him, Koujaku had a hand over his mouth, failing miserably to keep the laughter in. “I didn’t just fuck around with anyone back then.”

 

Mizuki rolled his eyes, picking up his glass. “I wasn’t saying you sucked his dick or anything, just you made out with him after kicking his friend’s ass. It was pretty impressive.” Mizuki downed what was left of his drink, before he began scanning the room again. His favorite game when out with Aoba was to pick people out of the crowd that Aoba had had some sort of questionable encounter with- and really, it wasn’t hard.

 

“You could at least stick up for me,” Aoba said, glancing up at Koujaku. He shrugged, managed to let his hand fall away from his grinning mouth.

 

“I mean, I could see it.” Aoba gave a  _ hmph _ , before folding his arms and sulking. Koujaku leaned in, kissed his cheek. “Oh come on Aoba, we’re having fun. That I can see you kicking some guy’s ass and then making out with his friend is a  _ good _ thing.”

 

“How?”

 

“Shows you’ve got guts,” Mizuki said, pushing his empty glass around. “Now put a smile on and go get us another round. Tell the bartender to keep it on my tab.” Aoba huffed, but didn’t argue with his friend buying his drinks. He got up, disappearing into the crowd. “Think I’m being mean?”

 

Koujaku shook his head. Aoba could torment twice as hard as he was taking it right now. Besides, he knew Aoba wasn’t actually upset. The tells weren’t there. And he was sure Mizuki knew too.

 

Koujaku fished around for his cigarettes, so used to tucking them into his kimono that he actually patted his button down like they might be there. He grunted, moved or his pockets, was about to ask Mizuki if he wanted to go smoke before Aoba came back- because he was notoriously  _ slow _ at picking out drinks- when he paused, the thought fleeting from his mind.

 

Through the throngs of people, he saw glimpses of blonde, and his heart was in his throat. He leaned closer to the table, gripping it and actually standing up. Confused, Mizuki cocked an eyebrow.

 

“‘Jaku, what are you doing?” Koujaku didn’t respond, staring with wide eyes as the two figures came into plain sight. And there was no  _ mistaking _ them.

 

“Motherfucker.” It came out in a growl, and Mizuki tensed. He turned in his seat, followed Koujaku’s stare, and squirmed at the sight.

 

“Oh  _ fuck _ .” Mizuki turned back to Koujaku, reaching across the table and grabbing his wrist. “Sit down you idiot before they see you.” Koujaku flopped down heavily, reaching up to rub his temples. His hair was knotted off to the side, and he swore everyone could see the goosebumps rising on the exposed skin of his neck.

 

“We can’t let them know Aoba is here.” He looked up at Mizuki, who nodded. He didn’t seem as alarmed as Koujaku would have expected- what with everything that happened with Trip and Virus and Morphine…

 

The scars were visible on Mizuki’s throat, tangling up his ink.

 

“Get him out of here,” Mizuki said, “before they notice.” Koujaku nodded, but…

 

Well, he was  _ drunk _ . There was no denying it. All three of them were. And while the sight of the near twins was sobering, Koujaku was still light feeling. And they were too far to make it back to his place in his state- they had planned on crashing at Mizuki’s shop down the street.

 

He racked his brain. Aoba was taking too long though, and it was distracting. As if  noticing the alarm on his face, Mizuki stood up. “I’ll go find him,” he said, and Koujaku nodded his thanks. He watched Mizuki disappear into the crowd, before pushing his sleeve back and bringing up his Coil.

 

He ran through the options for  _ help _ . Ren would be home… but Koujaku didn’t think he was in any shape to make a trip, alone, on foot, across the city. He’d spent the whole day out with Granny helping with her patients, which had been one reason he’d stayed behind to begin with. He still tired more easily than he’d like to admit.

 

And while Koujaku knew Ren could turn into a  _ beast _ if he meant defending Aoba- and he loved that about him- this was so out of his element.

 

Noiz and Clear weren’t even around. Koujaku would have actually been  _ thankful _ to see Noiz’s face in that moment, but he had gone off the grid for the day. Entirely. Supposedly Clear was showing him his home… and Koujaku vaguely understood the disconnect. He’d never been, but Aoba had told him it was personal, and if Clear was taking Noiz there…

 

Well, best not to interrupt.

 

Koujaku grunted. With Mizuki there with him, that left only  _ one _ person.

 

With a huff, he clicked on a contact Aoba himself had put in his Coil, and waited while it rang.

 

For a moment, he was sure he wasn’t going to get an answer, but then there was a deep “What’s wrong?”

 

Koujaku couldn’t even question why Mink assumed something was wrong. Aside of Aoba, no one really reached out to him normally.

 

Koujaku swallowed. This hurt to say but, “I need your help.” There was a pause, a silent  _ go on _ . “Listen, I’m out with Aoba, and Trip and Virus are here. Aoba doesn’t know. I have to get him out of here before they know he’s here.” Another pause. “It will only be trouble if they find him.”

 

He heard Mink hum, could hear him moving about. “Where are you?” Koujaku rattled off the name of the bar. It took a moment, they’d started at Mizuki’s place, and this was what- the third bar of the night?

 

“Can you find it?” Koujaku wasn’t sure he could really give directions in this state, but he’d  _ try _ .

 

“Yes. Outside in ten minutes.” The line went dead, and Koujaku leaned forward, hung his head with a sigh. Ten minutes. He could wait that out. They could manage that.

 

A minute later, Mizuki was finally back, Aoba in tow. Aoba was holding there drinks, and Mizuki seemed to be nearly dragging him, hushing him the whole way. Aoba plopped down next to Koujaku, setting everything on the table except his own. That he lifted and took a healthy swallow from.

 

“What got into you two?” he asked, glancing between them. Koujaku bit his lip for a moment, before nodding across the room.

 

“ _ Them _ .”

 

Aoba followed his stare, and his face went exceptionally white. He stared at Virus, who had a cool, casual smile as he spoke with someone, one hand in his pocket. Next to him, Trip looked more serious, as if he was examining whoever Virus had selected from the crowds. As if he was sizing up prey.

 

“I’m gonna get you out of here,” Koujaku said, speaking lower, quieter, as if they could possibly hear. “Okay? We just have to be outside in ten minutes.” Aoba nodded, picked up his drink and downed the whole thing, as if looking for courage at the bottom of the glass. Koujaku didn’t  _ blame _ him. Aoba slumped down more, as if wanting to disappear under the table.

 

“I haven’t seen them in forever,” he mumbled, before offering a nervous, bitter laugh. “Guess I hoped maybe they just up and vanished.”

 

Mizuki shook his head. “They’ve been around.” He turned in his seat, watching with the other two, as whoever Virus had been speaking with excused himself. He glanced up at Trip, shrugged a shoulder, and the two were moving again.

 

“Dammit,” Koujaku said. “I was hoping they’d stay distracted.”

 

Mizuki took a breath, turned, lifted his glass, and emptied the whole thing without a breath. He winced at the burn in his throat, before pushing his chair back. “I’ll keep an eye on them. Distract them if I have to. You two go outside. I can keep them in here for ten minutes easily.”

 

“Mizuki,” Aoba whispered, staring at his friend. Koujaku stared as well. He couldn’t imagine what it took for Mizuki to face those two- and yet, it wasn’t exactly fear he saw in his eyes. He couldn’t exactly put a name to it, his thoughts felt a little too slow and sluggish, but…

 

It was almost excitement.

 

“It’s fine. Just be safe. I’ll all you in the morning?” He glanced between Koujaku and Aoba. “And we’ll raincheck. Next time we’ll stay at my place.”

 

A round of nods, and Mizuki was pushing his way into the crowd, eyes set on the two blonds. Koujaku and Aoba stood up, Koujaku grasping his hand tightly and guiding him towards the exit. The world outside was a stark contrast of night-black and flashing lights. Koujaku’s head swam for a moment, and Aoba leaned into him as they paused, a few paces from the bar’s doors.

 

“Where are we going?” he asked, shifting as if he expected them to start walking. Koujaku didn’t respond, tried to figure out how many minutes had gone by, just getting through the crowds. The nightlife was livelier than he had expected tonight. “Koujaku?”

 

“Anywhere but here,” he finally said, and Aoba expected the answer. He stayed close as they waited, not asking for what- and Koujaku was glad. He just hoped Mink would be  _ fast _ .

 

His prayers were answered when he heard the groan of the motorcycle’s engine, the headlight coming into view. Mink pulled right up to the sidewalk, and before Aoba could even admit his shock, Koujaku had his arm and was pulling him over.

 

“Mink!” Aoba said, shocked but  _ pleased _ . “What are you doing here?”

 

“He’s your ticket out,” Koujaku said, holding eye contact with Mink. Mink was quiet, but held the stare, his eyes not hostile. After Koujaku seeing him as an utter wreck when he was ill, he seemed…

 

Well, softer, if Koujaku was honest.

 

Aoba climbed on behind Mink, wrapping his arms around him. “What about you?”

 

“I’m fine,” Koujaku said, before turning back to Mink. “Just… keep him safe?”

 

“Always.” Koujaku stepped back, and before Aoba could say anything, Mink kicked the bike back into gear, turned them around, and was speeding off into the dark.

 

Koujaku waited until they were gone, before he headed back into the bar. He wanted to find Mizuki, to let him know everything would be fine- but after wandering around for what felt like eons, he couldn’t find a single sign of him.

 

What was worse, there was no sign of Trip or Virus as well.

 

Concerned, Koujaku sent a quick  _ Are you okay? _ To Mizuki on his Coil, before doing one more lap around the place. Giving up, he headed back outside, fished out his cigarettes with shaking hands, and smoked until his fingers were nearly burnt. He knew he needed to start the trek home, but he just didn’t feel up to it. He wanted confirmation that Aoba was at Mink’s place safely. He wanted to hear from Mizuki.

 

He really just wanted someone to come gather  _ him _ up as well.

 

He was about to light his second cigarette, when the heavy flapping of wings caught his attention. For a moment he thought  _ Beni _ , but no, his Allmate was back at his place. He’d recently done a software update, and some of the files were taking longer than expected to integrate into his system. Koujaku had thought leaving him in sleep mode for the night would be the best move. Besides, this was  _ louder _ .

 

“Hey. You.” Koujaku glanced up, saw a shock of pink perched above him.

 

“ _ Tori _ ?” he asked, and the bird cocked his head. “Shouldn’t you be with Mink?”  _ And Aoba _ .

 

“He sent me.” The bird readjusted his wings. “To make sure you didn’t leave.”

 

Koujaku laughed into the cigarette in his hand. He lit it before looking up at the pink bird. “Where would I have gone?” 

 

Tori seemed to shrug, but continued speaking in his deep voice nonetheless. “He said you were here alone, and you were drunk. He told me to bring you back to his place.” 

 

“ _ Mink’s  _ place?” Koujaku’s surprised voice followed the smoke from his lips. Tori never seemed to use his master’s name, and Koujaku  _ was  _ drunk. It couldn’t hurt to double check. 

 

Tori just grunted in affirmation and adjusted his wings. “He didn’t think you’d know the way, and he said you were inebriated.” 

 

Koujaku’s cheeks heated, and he knew it wasn’t just from the alcohol. Okay, sure, he was drunk. But did that mean he needed a babysitter to hold his hand and walk him home? He took another drag from his cigarette and made to take a step, but his shoe got caught on  _ something  _ and he almost fell flat on his face outside the bar. 

 

Okay, so maybe he  _ did  _ need some help getting home. 

 

But no, he wasn’t even going home. Tori said Mink wanted him to come over to his place. Somewhere he had never been before, somewhere he had never really  _ wanted  _ to go. And maybe it was just because Aoba was there, and Aoba was more drunk than Koujaku himself was, and Mink knew Koujaku wouldn’t rest easy until he saw that Aoba was okay with his own eyes. But things had been...strange between Mink and Koukaku since the morning he had found him in Aoba’s bed. 

 

Things between them had been less strained. Koujaku had stopped giving him dirty looks, had stopped his snide remarks whenever Aoba brought him up, or when he caught glimpses of him coming or going. There had even been a few times this past week where Mink had hung around and shared a cigarette with Koujaku before he left for the night. The nights belonged to Mink. Koujaku used to think it was because the darkness cast a shadow over the things they would do, the things Aoba would allow him to do. But now Koujaku realized the nights were his simply because the rest of them never gave him the chance to enjoy the sunlight. Now, he realized Aoba burned bright enough for all of them. 

 

Koujaku looked down as his coil rang. Just a message, just enough to derail his train of thought. He opened it right away, thinking it was Mizuki replying to him. Instead, it was a message from Mink. 

 

_ You coming, Red?  _

 

Koujaku felt his heart speed up at the nickname. God, maybe he was a lot more drunk than he thought he was, if Mink’s stupid name for him was making his chest feel warm like that. He typed out an answer quickly, and looked up to Tori. “Well, show me the way then.” 

 

Tori nodded and stretched his wings before taking flight, being careful to stay low enough and close enough that Koujaku could follow behind without a problem. And Koujaku did, leaving the dull roar of the bar behind him, sparing one last thought for Mizuki before his thoughts switched tracks completely. Again. 

 

Here he was, following an allmate to somewhere he’d never been, to someone’s house who he had hated up until only a few weeks ago. There was a lot of trust in this act, and Koujaku was starting to feel the anxiety bubble up from behind the barrier the alcohol had created around his senses. He lit yet another cigarette, his hands fumbling with the match before he tossed it into the gutter. He had no idea what Mink’s house was going to be like, and going into situations blind was far from his favorite thing. But for Aoba...for Aoba he would do anything. He would let Aoba tie the blindfold around his head. 

 

“Almost there.” Tori’s voice rang out. Koujaku nodded, keeping his thoughts occupied with putting one foot in front of the other. He should have gotten one more drink before he left the bar. The effects were almost worn off now, and he desperately wanted some kind of courage for wherever it was that this night was going to take him. He flicked the end of his cigarette into the road as he followed Tori around a corner and down a short street. This was an area Koujaku had never been in before, just on the outskirts of the Residential District. Tori perched on the porch railing of a smallish house and looked expectantly at Koujaku. He took a deep breath before ascending the steps and knocking. 

 

Was it stupid to knock? Mink knew that he was coming, and Tori  _ lived  _ here. He probably could have just gone in, but he felt too awkward just barging in. He knew Aoba was drunk, and he knew how Aoba  _ was  _ when he was drunk. In the fifteen minutes it took him to walk from the bar, he very easily could have coerced Mink into taking all his clothes off and blowing him leaning against the kitchen counter. And while he’d seen Aoba naked countless times (when they were alone at home, that man  _ never  _ wanted to wear pants if he could help it), Koujaku didn’t think MInk would take too kindly to being barged in on with his pants around his knees. 

 

_ You have seen him naked though,  _ a small voice in Koujaku’s mind supplied and Koujaku could feel himself blushing furiously again. That day, back at Aoba’s house, when he’d been left alone with a miserable Mink in a freezing bathtub, he had done his best to look everywhere but  _ at  _ Mink, but there was only so much he could do. 

 

And it would be a lie to say he hadn’t stayed up more nights than he would like to admit thinking about Mink’s body - his arms, his chest, those thighs...what was between them…

 

The door opened and jarred Koujaku from his thoughts, cheeks burning even more. He was sure he was living up to Mink’s nickname for him now. 

 

“Hey.” Mink spoke casually, filling up the whole doorway with his body. Koujaku felt small in comparison, was small in comparison, and felt himself heating up between his own thighs, a surge of feeling, a warm wetness gathering. Okay, he probably was still more drunk than he was giving himself credit for. “Come in. Aoba’s in the living room. I’m making something to eat.” 

 

“Thank you.” Koujaku mumbled, bowing before he entered the threshold, Tori flying in over his head and landing on Mink’s shoulder. Mink turned his back and disappeared down the hallway that led from the door. 

 

Koujaku made to follow, slipping his shoes off at the door. The first thing he noticed about Mink’s house was the smell of it. It smelled just like he did. Cinnamon with hints of something a little sharper. Clove, maybe? It was fragrant and smoky, and only became stronger the further into the house he went. The walls were mostly light, covered in tapestries in varying colors and tribal patterns. There was one dreamcatcher hanging near the doorway to the living room, small and handmade. It was woven from fibers and threads, the body a few bent branches, the strings covered in light pink beads and dark feathers that looked like they had been selected carefully. 

 

Koujaku walked into the living room and saw Aoba leaning over the low table in front of the small couch. On the table in front of him were a few different small tools, wire, string, and beads. Aoba was so concentrated on the task at hand that he didn’t notice Koujaku until he sat down next to him. 

 

“Oh! Hi! Mink said you were coming!” Aoba exclaimed, throwing his hands around Koujaku’s neck and planting a kiss to his cheek. Koujaku nodded, still feeling awkward and kind of at a loss what to do. 

 

“What are you doing?” 

 

“Oh, nothing really, just finishing up something I started the other day.” Aoba held up a string of beads, white black and blue, that he was making into a bracelet. “Mink taught me how! I’m sure he’ll teach you too, if you ask him. I’m not as good at it as he is, though.”

 

“Not as good at what?” Mink asked, coming back into the room, holding a steaming bowl of something that smelled delicious, along with three smaller bowls and chopsticks. He set everything down before sitting down himself, taking his place at Aoba’s other side.  Aoba smiled, slid in a little closer, and held his bracelet up for Mink to see.

 

“ _ This _ .” He let Mink take it gingerly from his hand, and Koujaku could see how carefully he was holding it. Mink being gentle was still a sight to see.

 

Mink hummed his approval, before giving Aoba a smile. “You’re getting better.” He handed it back, before stroking Aoba’s head affectionately. Aoba flushed a little, but his little smile made Koujaku’s heart hamme in his chest. “Now, eat.” He turned his gaze to Koujaku. “The both of you.”

 

Koujaku couldn’t exactly say no- he was hungry, and figured he needed something to soak up all the alcohol.

 

The food was good- and the knowledge that Mink could cook in any way could almost make Koujaku jealous. Except, he was a bit preoccupied being a little smitten himself.

 

Mink cleared everything up himself, waved off Koujaku and Aoba’s offers to help. Aoba went back to his bracelet, fingers moving delicately. “Hey, is Mizuki okay?” Koujaku glanced down at his Coil, but he hadn’t heard back from their friend yet.

 

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Koujaku said, flashing a smile. Aoba glanced up at him, looking a little worried. He seemed about to voice that, when Mink was walking back in, leaning over to brush Aoba’s hair back along his forehead.

 

“Are you tired?” Aoba shrugged a shoulder. He bit at his lip, and it was a little look that Koujaku knew well. Not that he was shocked, he was sure they  _ both _ had planned on being very drunk and very entangled by the end of the night.

 

And yet, here they were.

 

“Not really,” Aoba finally said, reaching up to brush his fingertips along Mink’s hand, which had moved to squeeze his shoulder. It was a sweet, playful touch, but Mink seemed to not even notice. He just straightened up, made his way back to the kitchen, presumably to finish cleaning up.

 

Koujaku was  _ impressed _ . He lost his mind a little every time Aoba bit his lip. Granted, he’d been a bit distracted by Mink’s hand on Aoba’s shoulder, the strong grip that was so tender in that moment-

 

He took a deep breath, steadying himself. This was a train of thought he didn’t need to go down.

 

Aoba began to carefully place the beadwork tools he had into a plastic container he’d pushed under the small table. His bracelet when in on top, before he shut it tightly, then leaned back on his hands. He was watching Koujaku, who almost began to fidget under the stare. What was he  _ seeing _ . Whatever it was, Aoba was keeping it to himself. His lips were pursed in thought, and he only dragged his eyes away when Mink came back.

 

He had his pipe in his hand and headed for the couch, sitting down. He took a moment to light it, before puffing gently at it. It didn’t smell like smoke, it was so  _ sweet _ , only furthered the scent of cinnamon Koujaku swore was ingrained in everything at his place.

 

With another quick glance to Koujaku, Aoba got up and headed for the couch. He sat down next to Mink, wrapping his arms around one of Mink’s and leaning in. Mink glanced at him, before wordlessly offering the pipe. Koujaku watched Aoba take a little breath, the white smoke that leaked from his lips somehow beautiful.

 

Koujaku licked his lips. Aoba had tried a few drags from his cigarettes before, but he always ended up in a coughing fit. It was rather comical, but Koujaku wished sometimes Aoba could take it, could exhale smoke from the depths of his lungs like a beast.

 

“ _ ‘Jaku _ ,” Aoba said, “c’mere.” Koujaku pushed himself up, took the few steps to the couch, but Aoba grabbed his wrist before he could sit down on his other side. “Try it.”

 

Koujaku glanced at the pipe that Mink was holding to his lips. It was  _ gorgeous _ , wasn’t the one he had seen when they first met. He knew this one was from Aoba, had watched Aoba put himself into a frenzy finding one he thought was  _ just right _ . And Koujaku knew the pipe before had been special to Mink, even if he didn’t know exactly why. This one had to be too.

 

“It’s fine,” he said, glancing away. “I smoked on the way here.”

 

“S’different,” Aoba said, untangling from Mink’s arm. “But okay.” Koujaku glanced back, and this time it was Mink’s sunset eyes watching him. He nearly shivered. No one had any  _ right _ to have eyes like that, so intense and intriguing and-

 

“Here.” Mink stood up, and Koujaku instantly felt small again. Mink held the pipe out, and Koujaku swallowed, his heart rate climbing higher and higher. Mink was close, not  _ that close _ , but it was still… it was making him dizzy. “It’s alright.”

 

Did he see through him  _ that easily _ ?

 

Koujaku sighed, took it in a delicate hold, and puffed. The smoke itself was sweet, seemed light in his lungs and over his tongue. He exhaled, before taking another few breaths. He passed it back silently, and Mink’s fingers brushed his own. Koujaku shivered noticeably- and, what was  _ that _ he saw in Mink’s eyes? A little flash of glowing darkness, something so suddenly alive?

 

He imagined it. He had to.

 

Mink sat back down, and Koujaku took a place on Aoba’s other side. Pleased to be sandwiched between them, Aoba shifted and stretched out, leaned into Mink’s lap and tossed his legs up onto Koujaku’s. Without much thought, Koujaku rubbed a hand along Aoba’s calf affectionately, and Aoba sighed. He turned, snuggled right into Mink’s chest, and Mink curled his free arm around him, a hand sprawled on his waist.

 

“This is heaven,” he mumbled, and Mink huffed a chuckle. Koujaku shook his head.

 

“Spoiled,” he said, pinching at Aoba’s leg. Aoba thrashed, playfully tried to kick him, but Koujaku pinned his legs down easily. Which was proof that Aoba wasn’t trying  _ at all _ . Aoba turned away from Mink’s chest, stuck his tongue out at Koujaku like they were kids again, before pulling his legs free. He clamored away from him, choosing to situate himself fully in Mink’s lap instead. It was comical, how it looked like Mink had no say in the matter.

 

When it came to Aoba, Koujaku was sure none of them had a say. They were too far gone, too far down the rabbit hole.

 

Mink set his pipe down, and Aoba glanced at Koujaku. It was brief, but those golden eyes were playful, and the recent image of Aoba biting his lip and quite  _ obviously _ to Koujaku trying to hint that he absolutely had no desire to sleep off his drinking anytime soon flashed back.

 

Koujaku swallowed thickly, and Aoba turned, leaned in and kissed Mink. His delicate hands gripped at Mink’s shoulders, fingers digging into his shirt. Mink’s hands moved to Aoba’s waist, which seemed impossibly small now, held him gently. But a moment in Mink was pulling back, giving Aoba this stern yet loving look.

 

“ _ Aoba _ .” Koujaku fisted his hands against his own thighs. Mink saying  _ Aoba’s _ name was making him hot all over- and god, what if it was  _ his _ name?

 

He wanted to be infuriated with himself, because he had never once even looked at Mink before. But now that he’d seen him  _ broken _ , seen a human side to him, seen him be good to Aoba- it was like this curtain had been torn back, and Koujaku was actually see him.

 

“Behave,” Mink said, and Aoba frowned, squirmed around in his lap.

 

“Maybe I don’t want to.”

 

“Too bad.” Mink reached up, twirled some of Aoba’s hair around one of his fingers. “We’re not  _ alone _ .” Aoba pouted at that, before he turned to Koujaku, let go of one of Mink’s shoulders and reached towards him with the same hand.

 

“Come here,” Aoba said, “let me kiss you too.”

 

Koujaku wanted to think if he was sober, he wouldn’t have done it. He would have stayed put and laughed it off, agreed with Mink. He’d been intimate with Aoba  _ and _ Ren before, and he knew Noiz and Clear had shared their time with Aoba frequently, but…

 

This was  _ Mink _ .

 

And yet Koujaku was sliding closer. He reached out, sank his hand into Aoba’s silken hair, and kissed him,  _ hard _ . Aoba whined, shifted along Mink’s lap, tipping his head and opening his mouth, turning the kiss clumsy and sweet so quickly. His tongue pushed at Koujaku’s lips, and Koujaku groaned into it. When he pulled back, it was only because he was  _ too aware _ of Mink’s heat, right next to him.

 

Aoba glanced between the two, studied Mink’s eyes and the way they watched Koujaku, and the flush on Koujaku’s cheeks. And then with the sort of wicked smile befitting the devil only, said, “Now you two.”

 

“ _ What _ ?” Koujaku stared at him, then looked at Mink. His cheeks flushed harder, and he managed out, “Aoba you’re  _ drunk _ .”

 

“Yeah.” He shrugged his shoulder. “Doesn’t mean it’s a bad idea.”

 

Koujaku stammered, had no words- realized he  _ wanted _ it, very badly. But it just seemed like a line he couldn’t cross. “Aoba,” Mink warned, and Aoba glanced up at him, pouting.

 

“You don’t want to kiss him?” The question was aimed at Mink, but it felt universal. Neither gave an answer, and Aoba rolled his eyes, before squirming free of Mink. He stood up, gave them a look, then turned. “I’m gonna go check on Ren,” he said, already lifting his Coil and heading towards the bathroom, “maybe wash my face. You two get to know each other.”

 

He was gone with a sharp closing of the door before anyone could even speak. Koujaku stared at the space Aoba had taken up a moment ago, before he sighed, flopping back and closing his eyes.

 

“I’m sorry,” he said, “for that. I don’t know if you’ve really ever seen Aoba drink, but he turns into a real spoiled princess. And I just hoisted him on ya tonight. I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s fine.” Koujaku opened a single eye, glanced through the corner to Mink. He had lifted his pipe again, was leaning forward and puffing at it. His profile was striking, and Koujaku followed the lines of his cheekbones with his eyes, followed them down to his full lips.

 

He moved without really thinking about it. Sat up properly, slid along the couch. Mink barely glanced at him, didn’t stop him when Koujaku bumped his thigh to Mink’s. This close, Mink’s own sweet scent and that of the smoke was heady, making Koujaku want to squeeze his thighs together.

 

He didn’t get  _ turned on _ from just looking at someone normally. Not just sitting there. But  _ this _ \- he couldn’t lie about the static feeling humming in his veins.

 

He reached out, caught Mink’s wrist in his hand, guided the pipe away from his lips. Mink didn’t fight him, turned to look at him- and in that moment, Koujaku did exactly as Aoba had wanted.

 

He kissed him.

 

It was a little clumsy, a little rushed, a couple glides of their lips, and then Koujaku was pulling back a little. His breath fell against Mink’s lips, and Koujaku felt a burning fire rising on his cheeks.   
  


“I’m sor-  _ umph _ ,” the word cut off completely when Mink closed the gap again, kissed Koujaku properly. He free hand reached up, cupped the back of Koujaku’s neck, as his mouth felt crushingly heavy and hot and  _ perfect _ . Koujaku shivered, reached up, clutched feebly at Mink’s shirt. He felt small and weak like this, and it was exhilarating.

 

Koujaku shoved at Mink’s chest, forced him to get his back flat against the couch. Mink complied, watched as Koujaku took up Aoba’s former spot on his lap, straddling him. He chuckled, and Koujaku’s face grew hotter still.

 

“Don’t laugh,” he mumbled. Mink quirked a brow at him, before he set his pipe aside again. Koujaku took the silent hint and lunged for his mouth, kissing him with a fury that he could only partially blame on the alcohol still rummaging around in his system. But mostly it was this new  _ idea _ of Mink, of who he was, that was coupling with really looking at him-

 

And god,  _ god _ , Koujaku wanted him.

 

Mink reached up, got his fingers into Koujaku’s hair, as the younger bit at his lips. He pinched the lower between his teeth playfully, and Mink groaned, pulling Koujaku’s hair free from the side of his head. It tumbled down, shielded them as Koujaku leaned over Mink. He ground down into him out of pure  _ instinct _ , as Mink’s tongue pushed past his lips.

 

Mink met the movement, and Koujaku choked on the kiss. Fuck he could  _ feel _ Mink, he was getting hard. And, and-

 

_ Fuck fuck fuck _ .

 

What if he wondered why he couldn’t feel  _ Koujaku _ ?

 

Koujaku stiffened. He hadn’t thought this through. He hadn’t thought at  _ all _ …

 

And how would Mink react? He didn’t know, he was the only one that didn’t. And  _ fuck _ , Koujaku wanted to focus on the kiss now but he was losing it, losing it to the clawing anxiety up his spine. He didn’t care, it didn’t matter, it never had, if someone couldn’t accept him for who he was then  _ fuck them _ but-

 

His thoughts all broke off entirely when the creak of a door hinge filled the room. He pulled back, panting slightly, forced himself not to look at Mink, not to look at those eyes and  _ want want want _ , and instead listened to the beat of Aoba’s approaching footsteps.

 

Neither Mink nor Koujaku moved as Aoba walked into the room. Aoba laughed, clearly elated at the position he found his boyfriends in. 

 

“I knew you guys would get along.” Aoba said, sitting next to the two of them with a smile. “But maybe you could leave some room for me in the middle…” 

 

Mink laughed again and Koujaku could feel it rumbling into his body where they were still pressed together. As much as he didn’t want to, he was happy to give his spot up to Aoba, if only to avoid Mink learning more about his body tonight. Somewhat reluctantly, he slid off of Mink’s lap, Mink’s hand staying pressed against the small of his back until he was out of reach. He wasn’t ready for that conversation. Not yet. Not tonight. First he had to sort out all the confusing thoughts and  _ wants  _ in his head. 

 

Realistically, he knew Mink wouldn’t care. Aoba wouldn’t spend so much time with someone who would reject him. He had always been extremely protective over Koujaku, no matter how many times he had told Aoba he could handle himself. Aoba knew he could, but that never stopped him from reminding Koujaku not to take shit from anyone. And Koujaku could never quite put into words how thankful he was for that steady support. 

 

But the anxiety, no matter how senseless it was, kept worming its way back into his thoughts. Mink had to be thinking something, had to be wondering what was  _ wrong  _ with Koujaku that he couldn’t feel his hardening cock answering his own. The thoughts wouldn’t cease, and though a part of him could tell how irrational he was being, it was enough so that his mind was completely elsewhere when Aoba reached a hand out to him from the place he’d filled on Mink’s lap. 

 

“Koujaku.” He hummed, his name a steady cadence against Aoba’s lips. He shivered whenever Aoba said his name like that, and this time was no exception. Entirely back in the moment, tuning back in and willing to do anything Aoba asked him to. “C’mere.” 

 

Aoba grasped against Koujaku’s wrist and tugged, urging him to slide along the couch and press against him. Koujaku obeyed, following his lead. Soon he was sitting on his knees next to Aoba and Mink, their bodies entwined. Mink had his hands in Aoba’s hair and Koujaku almost felt a hot pang of jealousy before one of Mink’s hands reached out to him as well. Mink’s hand was large and pressed right up against his scalp, fisting in his hair that had already been let loose before. Koujaku leaned into the touch, moving ever closer, feeling the distinct heat of the bodies before him.

 

Aoba broke the kiss he and Mink were entangled in to reach one of his hands into Koujaku’s hair as well, tugging his face nearer and brushing his lips against Koujaku’s. Koujaku responded automatically, there was never any thought to the action, no other response. He opened his lips and allowed Aoba in, somehow tasting Mink still on his tongue. Koujaku groaned, hips rutting against nothing but air and couch cushions below him. 

 

Mink leaned forward, pressing kisses to hollow of Aoba’s neck, all the while tightening his hands in Koujaku’s hair. Slowly, Mink moved from Aoba’s neck to Koujaku’s shoulders, kissing the bits of tattoo that were visible, humming quietly against his skin. He moved deftly from his shoulder to his neck, pausing to nip and suck here and there, travelling up his chin to press kisses against his cheeks as well. Aoba’s tongue in his mouth drew noises from his throat and then there was Mink, his hot tongue pressing insistent against his and Aoba’s, somehow slotting in and tangling with the two of them. 

 

Koujaku was almost squirming with sensations, and this was unusual. Usually, it was Aoba being focused on, Aoba at the center, and Aoba the most important. He liked it that way, it was comfortable, and he needed to steer things back in that direction before he crawled out of his own skin. 

 

He broke away from the kiss, almost gasping, and looked at Aoba with eyes wide, pupils blown. Aoba smiled, lips curved up mischievously. Koujaku knew that look, and he would be a fool to think Mink didn’t know it as well. It was no surprise when Aoba whispered, “Mink, let’s show Koujaku the bedroom.” 

 

Mink was off the couch in an instant, Aoba still wrapped around his hips. Aoba giggled and tightened his legs around Mink’s middle, grasping on tightly to his neck with his arms. Koujaku stayed knelt on the couch, a little in shock before MInk’s voice reached him. “Let’s go, Red.” 

 

At that, he was standing and following the two down a short hallway and into a room at the end of it. The room was small, lit dimly with an almost orange glowing light. There was a bed pushed into the far corner of the room, filled with a mess of blankets that looked thick and soft. Koujaku wouldn’t have pictured Mink as someone who didn’t make his bed, but seeing it now, it fit. There was a desk in another corner, and a table situated next to the wall beneath a window. The table was small, and Koujaku really would have called it more of a nightstand had it been next to the bed. It was covered in a cloth, the same pattern as the tapestry he’d seen in the front hallway, and on top of that there were candles and a few small statues. Koujaku felt immediately intrigued, and wanted to ask Mink a thousand questions about the things gathered there, but before he could, he felt Aoba’s hand against his back. 

 

The younger man had evidently jumped from Mink’s hold on him while Koujaku had been taking in his surroundings. Koujaku turned to see Mink sitting on the bed behind Aoba, fishing in a drawer for something. Aoba caught Koujaku’s hand and tugged insistently on it. “ ‘mon, ‘Jaku.” 

 

Koujaku couldn’t tell if the alcohol was still causing the slur in Aoba’s words or if it was something else entirely. Lost in desire, Aoba was known to lose syllables in his words. Koujaku would be lying if he said he didn’t find it cute. 

 

“Want you to help me feel good.” 

 

Aoba’s words sent an enticing chill down Koujaku’s spine, a rush of heat following right behind. This, Koujaku would be happy to do. It was all he ever really wanted to make Aoba feel good, and with Mink’s help he knew that they would reach their goal in no time. That, and the focus would be taken away from him. Just for tonight, he would be content hiding in the shadows Aoba’s light created.

 

Koujaku gathered Aoba up in his arms, pressed a single sweet kiss to his temple, before he moved to his mouth. It was hungry and enticing, each perfect glide of their lips. Aoba moaned, grasping at his shirt, shamelessly bucking his hips into Koujaku’s. Oh, how far he’d come since their first time.

 

Koujaku picked him up, breaking the kiss just long enough to take a few steps and deposit Aoba onto the bed. Aoba laughed, arched, turned his pretty gaze and smile on Mink. “Mink,” he breathed, and Mink leaned over him, took over the kiss from Koujaku. Aoba reached up, tangled his hand in Mink’s hair and kept him firmly in place, moaning openly around Mink’s tongue.

 

Koujaku took advantage of Aoba’s distraction, and stretched himself out between his legs. He squeezed his thighs, nuzzled between them and felt the shape of Aoba’s cock, pressing through his jeans and against his cheek. Aoba’s hips bucked, but Mink leaned over him more, pinning him further. Koujaku sighed, diligently got his jeans open, and freed his cock without distraction. Against the cool air Aoba shivered, and Koujaku fisted his cock, stroked slowly.

 

He glanced up as he did so, but Mink still had Aoba’s mouth captive, couldn’t be seen behind his cascade of hair. Koujaku wanted to see his face, wanted those damn eyes to burn into him- but  _ fuck _ , what in all the hells was he thinking?

 

He wasn’t sure he’d ever know.

 

Koujaku leaned in, dragged his tongue up along the underside of Aoba’s cock. He lapped at his glans, before swirling his tongue around the head, swiping up salty precum that made his mouth water. Aoba quivered, gasping audibly. Koujaku glanced up again, noticed that Mink had finally released Aoba’s mouth, had turned to  _ watch him _ , just like he wanted.

 

Koujaku found his gaze, held it, and took Aoba into the heat of his mouth slowly. He didn’t stop until his nose pressed into the gentle curls at Aoba’s groan, and he caught the shiver that ran through Mink.

 

Koujaku squirmed, feeling so damn wet and hot and  _ empty _ . His mouth watered over the idea of sucking Mink off like this. Wondered if his jaw would ache even more, if Mink would fuck his throat raw, pull at his hair-

 

If he’d fuck his pussy so hard after that Koujaku screamed his own throat bloody.

 

Koujaku squeezed his eyes shut, bobbed his head, chased the thoughts and desires away and focused on his Aoba. He was squirming, thrusting up into Koujaku’s mouth, hands grasping at the bed. He was mumbling incoherently, broken words and pleas and halves of Koujaku’s name. He got so lost in it he didn’t feel the bed dip- but suddenly there was a hand stroking through his hair. Fingers ran down his cheek as he opened his eyes, glanced up-

 

Found Mink looking at him. Mink got his fingers under Koujaku’s chin and guided him up, eyes flashing at the wet  _ pop _ that came from Aoba’s wet cock freeing itself from Koujaku’s mouth. “Don’t let him come yet, Red.”

 

Koujaku nodded slowly, pushed himself up- was caught off guard when he wasn’t even kneeling and Mink was kissing him. It was heady and made him dizzy, like before, but Koujaku was  _ oh so willing _ , whining into it and whimpering when Mink pulled away.

 

Mink turned back to Aoba, pulled him into a sitting position and began easing his shirt up. Koujaku followed, undressing Aoba properly from the waist down, until he was blissfully naked and so fucking  _ perfect _ that Koujaku hurt, deep in his chest and gut.

 

“On your knees for me,” he said genty, and Aoba listened happily. He got up on his knees, and Mink reached around him, holding out a round, small jar to Koujaku. Koujaku took it, as Mink pressed a kiss to the corner of Aoba’s mouth, before moving to his throat. Aoba squirmed and gasped as Mink’s teeth dragged along his skin, as he sucked little owing bruises into him.

 

Koujaku set the jaw down, for a moment, and instead grasped Aoba’s ass, took advantage of Mink’s distractions, and leaned in, let his tongue lap, heavy and hot, over his hole. Aoba cried out, a loud and broken, “ _ Kou-jaku _ ,” and Koujaku grinned, repeated the movement over and over again.

 

Mink had dipped down to Aoba’s chest now, was pressing kisses to it, tongue gently tracing each nipple until they were hard, rosy buds. He sucked gently at one, as Koujaku pushed his tongue into Aoba, and Aoba cried out loudly, tears springing to the corners of his eyes. He squeezed them shut, and Koujaku clutched at his ass, alternated between fucking him with his tongue and tracing his hole with it.

 

Aoba began to shake between them, his cock flushed and swollen, leaking onto the bed despite being currently untouched. His hips rocked, pushing back onto Koujaku’s mouth, but trying to desperately to find friction for his cock.

 

“Mink,  _ Mink _ ,” Aoba whined, “please touch me,  _ please, please, please _ .”

 

Mink left Aoba’s sore nipple alone, moved up to his mouth to muffle his pleas with a kiss, and wrapped his hand around Aoba’s cock. Aoba cried into his mouth with joy, the strokes slow and frustrating but still  _ something _ . Koujaku gave his asshole one final lap with his tongue, before pulling back and grabbing the jar Mink had passed him. He opened it, swiped his fingers through the sweet smelling lube, and got two fingers between Aoba’s flesh. Relaxed from his tongue, Aoba took both fingers with ease, gasping into Mink’s kiss and shaking even harder.

 

“Aoba,” Koujaku said, getting on his knees to properly kiss one shoulder blade. “My pretty Aoba.” Aoba broke from Mink’s mouth, craned his neck in order to turn his head, and Koujaku caught him for a clumsy kiss. He curled his fingers expertly as he did so, rubbed his fingerpads against Aoba’s prostate, had him sobbing anew.

 

Mink stayed close, his stroked a little faster, but not so fast that Aoba broke yet. Koujaku got a third finger into him, and Aoba, after breaking the kiss, let his head drop back. He rocked between them, panting so hard he was dizzy, one hand clutching at Mink’s bicep, the other back, clutching at Koujaku’s shirt.

 

“Koujaku, Mink, I- I’m gonna-” Aoba sobbed again, tears rolling down his cheeks. He felt so fucking  _ good _ and so goddamn perfect between them, could have died in that moment fulfilled and content and just fucking  _ happy _ . 

 

“You can come,” Mink said, and Aoba shuddered. Koujaku shivered as well, could picture that being whispered into his ear, as Mink had him pushed into the bed, writhing beneath him.

 

Aoba’s body squeezed around Koujaku’s fingers, and suddenly he was yelling wordlessly. His cock pulsed, cum dripping between Mink’s fingers, along his wrist. Koujaku gasped, pressed his face into the crook of Aoba’s neck as massaged his prostate, drew the orgasm out longer. He only stopped when Aoba was sobbing, only pulled his fingers out and lifted his head when he heard the sound of Mink’s lips on Aoba’s damp cheek.

 

“ _ Hush _ ,” Mink whispered, between kissing the corner of his eyes. “You’re alright.” Aoba nodded, and Koujaku lifted his head from Aoba’s neck. Mink moved to kiss Aoba’s other cheek, before seamlessly moving to Koujaku, pecking his lips. It was affectionate, and when Mink offered a second kiss, Koujaku took it. He took it and  _ ran _ , pressed right to Aoba’s back, hooked his arm around his waist, and pressed his tongue into Mink’s mouth.

 

Mink groaned, taken slightly off guard- which Koujaku was damn proud of- but kissed back just as eagerly. Koujaku was shaking, so out of his mind he swore he was going to claw out of his skin, climb the walls. He didn’t  _ get _ like this usually. God, never with anyone except Aoba. And yes, Aoba was  _ here _ , was definitely a part of the reason he was so eager-

 

But he couldn’t deny how much of a part Mink was playing.

 

“Mink,” Aoba whispered, as Koujaku got his teeth on Mink’s lower lip, nipped and tugged playfully. “Baby, can you fuck me?”

 

The growl in Mink’s throat was enough of an answer, and Koujaku could feel it rumbling into his mouth. It had both Koujaku and Aoba trembling. Mink finished the kiss with Koujaku, deeply, entwining their tongues together briefly. Koujaku wanted to memorize the slide and heat of it, but before he could work on committing it to memory, Mink was gone. He barely kept down a groan. 

 

Mink locked eyes with Aoba. “Of course I can. Is that what you want?” 

 

Aoba nodded feverishly in response, fingers knotting in the sheets as he laid back, left himself on complete display. Koujaku’s focus shifted back to Aoba - his beautiful, flawless Aoba, fucked out and already begging for more. 

 

All eyes were back on Mink as the metal clinking of his belt opening sounded in the room. He paused, for just a moment, fingers ready to undo buttons and zippers, catching Koujaku’s eyes. Mink’s eyes were fire-hot and blazing and Koujaku could swear he felt heat from them. “Is this okay with you, Koujaku?” 

 

Koujaku nearly choked at Mink using his name. Before it was always  _ Red  _ and Koujaku never minded that. He even kind of liked it, if he was being honest with himself. But hearing his name drop off of Mink’s lust covered tongue was making his stomach warm and goosebumps prick out on his arms. 

 

He realized both Mink and Aoba were looking at him, waiting for a response. He swallowed. Of course it was okay. He’d never deny Aoba something he wanted, and he’d be lying if he said he didn’t want to see Mink fuck him senseless. “Y-yes.” His voice was more breathless than he had intended it to be. “Of course it’s okay.” 

 

With that, Mink deftly slid his pants off and his impressive cock was on display alongside Aoba’s. Koujaku suddenly felt like he was  _ very  _ overdressed for the occasion, still wearing his pants and even his shirt. His palms started to sweat. There was no way he was going to take them off...he probably could get away with losing his shirt, the scars would just blend with the ones that had always been there. But the thought of it set his teeth on edge. 

 

Lost in thought for what felt like the hundredth time that evening, Koujaku was brought back to the present by Mink gently nudging him to a different spot of the bed. Mink had taken  _ his  _ shirt off and Koujaku moved gracefully, settling in next to Aoba and trying not to stare too much at the hard lines of Mink’s figure as he spread some of the same lube that Koujaku had used down his length. 

 

Mink was on his knees, hooking Aoba’s legs over his shoulders. Aoba slotted in perfectly, like he was meant to be there, and the picture was reverent. Mink lined himself up with Aoba, his hole already stretched by Koujaku’s fingers and ready to take more. Mink took a moment to run his dark hands along Aoba’s light thighs, eliciting a shiver and whimper from him. Mink leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his mouth before sliding inside. 

 

Aoba keened as Mink entered him, a glorious sound that sent chills down Koujaku’s spine. With his next breath, Aoba called out for Koujaku, his name a broken plea mixed with a moan of sheer ecstasy. 

 

“ _ Koujaku _ . Koujaku touch me. Please,  _ touch  _ me.” 

 

And Koujaku wasted no time. His hands were against Aoba’s torso, fanning out and rubbing down his stomach as he bucked into Mink’s thrusts. He ran his hands up to Aoba’s shoulders, sliding over his already sensitive nipples and stopping against each to fondle and pinch the already abused flesh. Aoba whined again, a gasp following on the tail end of it. 

 

Koujaku always loved the sounds Aoba made. He was never quiet about what was giving him pleasure. Koujaku rubbed against his nipples again, dipping down to catch one in his mouth, running his tongue over it, and Aoba arced up into the touch. With his face so close to Aoba’s body, he could feel every time Mink moved inside of him, every thrust, and every breath Aoba took. 

 

“ ‘Jaku  _ please. _ Touch me. Touch my cock.” Aoba squirmed, clearly overstimulated by the touch even while his cock was left untouched, rigid, leaking clear fluid against his stomach. 

 

Mink laughed above the pair of them, gasping a small sigh at the end. “You’re a needy little thing.” 

 

Aoba sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, nodding, and Koujaku couldn’t help but smile. He slid his hands down Aoba’s torso once again, agonizingly slow in his movements. When he reached Aoba’s hips he paused to press his thumbs slightly into the bones, fingers fanning out to brush against the juncture of his legs. Aoba’s thighs trembled and he bucked his hips. His movement caused Mink to groan, just a short release of sound through his teeth, and he thrust in harder from the new angle. 

 

Finally, Koujaku reached down and palmed Aoba’s eager cock. It was hard and dripping and Aoba whined with the sensation. Koujaku knew he wanted him to jack him off properly, but it was more fun to make him squirm for a while first.  Lightly, languidly, he stroked Aoba with only his fingers, not closing his hand to make a proper fist. When he ran his finger over Aoba’s slit, the other man had had enough. He screamed out, in pleasure, in desperation, in want and in need. 

 

“Koujaku,  _ oh  _ fuck -  _ please. _ ” 

 

“Sadistic, aren’t you?” Mink asked, gently lifting Aoba’s hips to settle into a better rhythm. 

 

Koujaku only smirked, closing his fist around Aboa and pumping him from base to tip in one fluid motion. Aoba whimpered again, opening his mouth as though he wanted to scream, but no sound escaped. Mink’s thrusts were beginning to falter to stutter in time with the low groans that were leaving his throat. He was tensing up, Koujaku could see his toes curling into the mattress. Koujaku understood immediately and started pumping Aoba with more conviction. If Mink was going to come, he wanted to make sure he was doing his part to get Aoba there as well. 

 

Mink thrust once, twice, deeply and Aoba moaned out his name. Koujaku could tell he was seeing white at the edges of his vision, he knew Aoba’s expressions well. He was almost there. Koujaku reached his other hand forward to fondle against Aoba’s balls, playing with the sensitive bits of skin. Aoba’s eyes fluttered closed and his breaths came short. 

 

“ _ Mink.  _ Kou _ jaku-  _ I’m gonna-”

 

“Come for us, baby.” Mink ground out, voice somehow sounding even deeper. His eyes were now closed as well. 

 

Koujaku got lost in the reverence of the moment once again. Seeing these two beautiful men so lost in each other, eyes closed and in a world completely their own was breathtaking. Aoba,  _ his  _ Aoba before anyone else’s, and Mink, this man who he had loathed with every fiber of his being, in bed together with him. Somehow he had been granted access to something so sublime and surreal, something so incomprehensibly pure it left him speechless. It was all he could do to keep a up a steady rhythm against Aoba’s cock.

 

Koujaku, with his eyes still open, could see the moment each of them reached their climax before either felt it. And before long, Aoba and Mink moaned in turn, their voices mixing together in a crescendo. Koujaku stopped stroking Aoba and applied pressure to the base of his cock with his hand, just the way he knew Aoba loved. Mink stilled inside Aoba, hips twitching and Koujaku knew he was spilling himself inside of Aoba. 

 

He tried to look away. Really, he did. He felt like this was something he wasn’t supposed to be seeing, that he should be focusing instead on Aoba’s face, but he couldn’t tear his eyes from Mink. Mink, with his eyes still closed, had dropped his mouth open in a soft O that made his cheekbones stand out even more. He was engulfed in pleasure, and Koujaku found that moment of complete abandon more attractive than anything he had ever seen before. 

 

He averted his gaze before Mink opened his eyes, hoping that his cheeks didn’t look as hot as they felt. 

 

To distract- and center- himself, Koujaku leaned up, kissed Aoba’s flushed cheek. Panting, Aoba smiled, turned and sought out his mouth in a soft, sweet kiss. When Koujaku pulled back, he smiled ever so slightly- after all, Aoba’s smile was infectious. Aoba glanced past him, and his smile grew. Koujaku straightened up, turned his head-

 

And was met with Mink’s captivating eyes.

 

Before Koujaku could move, Mink had leaned in, caught his chin with his strong hand, and tipped his face up. He kissed him, tenderly but with  _ purpose _ , and Koujaku was hot and dizzy and ready to claw out of his skin. He wanted but  _ god _ he didn’t want to. The anxiety wouldn’t calm, no matter how rational he tried to be.

 

He reached up, pressed his palms to Mink’s bare chest- and  _ fuck _ he was warm and his skin was smooth and his muscle was  _ perfect _ and Koujaku wanted to die. He wanted to dig his nails in and claw him closer, closer, until Mink was replacing the marrow in his fucking bones.

 

Instead he pushed, gently. Mink moved without any hesitation, pulling away from Koujaku and looked mildly confused.

 

Koujaku sucked at his tongue, shook his head. A silent  _ no _ . One he could barely explain to himself. The amount of people he had actually allowed to be intimate  _ with  _ him was so minimal, was Aoba and the few touches from  _ his _ lovers. The girls who everyone thought he had played with had only ever gotten from him, had never touched, hadn’t known-

 

And even if Mink  _ turned him on _ , even if he’d seen another side of him- he needed to be fully in his mind for this. He need to actually  _ talk _ to him, beforehand.

 

He trusted Aoba to never love someone who would hate Koujaku for who he was- but in the end, it needed to be between them, not with Aoba has a buffer.

 

Aoba had squirmed around, freed himself from Mink and sat up. “You feeling okay?” he asked, the question pointed to Koujaku- and it was an out. Koujaku was blissfully thankful for it- even though Mink wasn’t  _ questioning _ him, just accepting the refusal.

 

“Just a little light headed,” he lied, put on a fake smile. “Blame the drinks. I’m okay.” He leaned over, kissed Aoba’s temple, felt the bed move as Mink’s weight left it. He was across the room, pulling on a pair of sweatpants already- and the air felt different suddenly.

 

He came back, and wordlessly reached down, scooped Aoba up. He cradled him, his hold tender, and Aoba smiled. “We should clean you up,” he said, before his gaze turned to Koujaku. “Are you alright, Red?”

 

“Fine,” Koujaku said, waving them off. Mink nodded, but still hesitated- and was it concern? It made Koujaku feel a sort of fuzzy in his chest, and he made a point to not look at them again, as Mink carried Aoba out of the room. When he heard the faint, distant sound of a door closing, he flopped back and huffed a sigh. He closed his eyes, could feel his pulse pounding through his veins.

 

His body was still on fire. He squirmed, squeezed his thighs together, tried not to picture everything he just saw. But Aoba’s voice was haunting, the taste of his skin. And  _ Mink _ -

 

Without even thinking, Koujaku’s hands fumbled down to his fly. Shaking fingers got it open, slid his jeans just gently down his hips, before one delved in, pressed against his briefs. He could feel wet heat and he ground against his fingers, bit back a moan. The fabric barrier was frustrating, but better than  _ nothing _ , and as he tried to come to through the cloud of lust he told himself just a second,  _ a second _ -

 

He had his hand in his briefs a moment later, fingers sliding past wet lips, over his swollen clit. This time the moan tumbled from his lips as he bucked into his touch. In his mind he would imagine Mink’s hands grasping his thighs, spreading them, wanting to  _ watch _ Koujaku touch himself.

 

A broken sob came, and Koujaku wanted something inside him so badly. He bit his lip, fingers moving frantically, before he grunted. He rolled over, shimmied his jeans under the swell of his ass, so he could spread his legs just a little more. He pressed his face into the pillow and raised his ass, fingers working magic again over his hot flesh.

 

He inhaled sharply, was flooded with Mink’s scent. It was  _ his _ pillow he was pushed into, and Koujaku opened his mouth and bit it, breaking up a whine as his fingers slid lower. He pushed two into himself, gasped as he fucked himself quickly, legs quivering. He knew this was  _ crazy _ and he shouldn’t, couldn’t do this, not  _ here _ \- not when Mink would be back-

 

He was so sure he would  _ die  _ if he didn’t get some relief.

 

He thrust his fingers faster, squirmed. He would have given his own flesh and blood to have Mink back in that moment. Wanted him to fuck him so hard Koujaku screamed. And  _ fuck _ if he wanted his ass and not his pussy, he could have it. Koujaku didn’t care.

 

He bit the pillow harder, felt his own juices running down his hand. Reluctantly he pulled his fingers out, moved them back to his clit. He rolled his hips desperately, felt a knot in his belly going so tight it ached. He sucked in a desperate breath, got one more flood of Mink’s scent, and came with tears running down his cheeks, full body shaking.

 

He rode out the orgasm, panting into the pillow. When his body had finally had enough, he collapsed down, kept his face buried in the pillow and trembled. He felt  _ guilty _ for that, for getting himself off in Mink’s space, in his fucking  _ bed _ -

 

Carefully, Koujaku sat up. He slid off the bed, righting his clothes, wiping his fingers on his jeans. He rubbed the tears from his eyes, was finger combing his hair as he walked quickly out of the bedroom. He needed to be away from the temptation. He needed to breathe.

 

He flopped down on the couch, tipped his head back. He heard the flapping of wings, and when he glanced to his side, Tori had landed on the back of the couch. Koujaku raised two fingers in a little greeting, and Tori gave a nod.

 

Koujaku sat there a few minutes in blissful silence, before Mink and Aoba reappeared. Aoba had a towel around his waist, damp hair sticking his neck and shoulders. He looked sleepy, eyelids heavy, but smile plastered on his face. Mink framed him from the side, his own hair pulled back into a messy bun, and Koujaku wondered if he had  _ bathed _ Aoba, had pampered him in the way it seemed all of Aoba’s lovers tried to do.

 

“I’m tired,” Aoba said, pausing by the couch and looking at Koujaku. “Ready for bed?”

 

Koujaku settled his hands in his lap, willed them not to fidget. “I really should get going home…” he started, and Aoba frowned.

 

“It’s the middle of the night! You can’t just walk across the city  _ now _ .” He glanced back at Mink, who nodded. He seemed unreadable again, like he was suddenly a mile away.

 

Koujaku hated that.

 

“You can stay here,” he said, and Koujaku figured he couldn’t exactly argue. Besides, he didn’t really want to try and make it home.

 

“If you’re sure…”

 

“The bed’s big,” Aoba pointed out, as if Koujaku hadn’t just been in it with them. As if he hadn’t just writhed in the place Mink laid in, wishing to be pinned beneath him.

 

“I think I’m good right here.” Aoba seemed ready to protest, but Mink cut him off with a nod. Aoba glanced between them, before sighing, as Mink headed for the bedroom. He moved closer to Koujaku, reached out and pressed warm, freshly dried fingertips to his cheek.

 

“Baby, are you okay?” His voice was soft, soothing, and Koujaku nodded. “You can really sleep with us. You’re welcome here.”

 

“I’d rather not,” Koujaku whispered, and when he saw Aoba flinch, he added, “it doesn’t bother me, if you sleep with him tonight. Really. Please don’t think I’m-” he paused, took a breath. “I know you love him. And you love me. You love  _ all _ of us- and it’s okay. There’s-” Koujaku broke off, chuckled. “There’s so much affection in you, there’s no way only one person could take it all.”

 

Aoba smiled then, leaned in and pecked his lips. “I love you, you stupid hippo.” Koujaku laughed into his lips, knew he could explain this in full to Aoba later. There would be time. This was enough for tonight.

 

Aoba straightened up, headed for the bedroom, and in his place Mink returned. He had a folded blanket and a few pillows in his arms, which he set next to Koujaku.

 

“Do you need anything else?” Koujaku shook his head, doing his best to avoid actually  _ looking _ directly at Mink.

 

“I’m good. Thanks again for this.”

 

Mink nodded, and Koujaku for a moment gave in, glanced at his eyes. The second stretched, and Mink lifted his hand, like he might brush it through Koujaku’s hair, might touch his cheeks, his lips.

 

Instead it fell back to his side. He gave a silent nod and turned, heading back for the bedroom. And when he was gone Koujaku flopped down onto the couch, reaching up to press the heels of his hands into his eyes. He didn’t want to undo the steps he seemed to be taking to get closer to Mink- fuck his own desire, if just for Aoba’s sake. But the words clung to his tongue and clogged his throat, and he was left to hope Mink didn’t think he still hated him.

 

He didn’t. He stopped hating him when he saw the sorrow in those eyes, when Aoba had cared for him. When he’d been sick and broken. The hatred had withered into nothing but ash that day, and Koujaku didn’t think it would come back.

 

And somehow, despite the hot tears of disappointment that threatened to fall and the way the blanket he was given smelled like _ Mink _ , Koujaku somehow fell asleep. The last thing he remembered was staring into the tribal-esque pattern on the brown and black blanket Mink had given him, trying to make sense of the lines and triangles. 

 

Koujaku cracked his eyes open to the smell of coffee and something else sweet smelling. Pancakes? He lifted himself up on his elbows and stretched his neck, a little stiff from sleeping on the couch and in his clothes. He  _ always  _ slept better when he was naked, and it took him a moment to fully remember why he’d slept clothed last night at all. 

 

He sat up all the way and rubbed between his eyes. A slight headache was blooming, but it wasn’t anything a good cup of coffee wouldn’t cure. He slid his feet to the floor, knocking the blanket off the couch in the process. He bent to replace it on the couch and stood, going to where he assumed was the kitchen in search of the coffee he’d smelled earlier. 

 

He’d half expected to see Mink standing in the kitchen, half expected to have to offer some kind of awkward explanation - because it wasn’t time for  _ that  _ conversation. Not now. Not yet. He had to push the  _ but when?  _ out of his mind when he saw Aoba standing shirtless in front of the stove, armed with a spatula in hand, staring intently at the contents of a pan. 

 

It  _ was  _ pancakes. Or, what Aoba was trying to make turn into pancakes. 

 

With a swell of warmth flooding his chest, Koujaku wrapped his arms carefully around Aoba’s back. Aoba settled back into the embrace, turning to nuzzle and kiss against Koujaku’s neck. 

 

“Good morning. I made coffee.” He offered. 

 

Koujaku hummed in response. “Smelled it. Pancakes too?” 

 

Aoba wrinkled his nose, frustration obvious. “I’m  _ trying.  _ I already had to throw out the first batch. I’m surprised my swearing didn’t wake you up. Mink makes it looks so easy!” 

 

Koujaku laughed at the man in his embrace, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. 

 

“I don’t make it look easy. It  _ is  _ easy. You’re just an idiot.” Mink’s deep voice filled the room and Koujaku's stomach tightened in a way that had nothing to do with the after effects of the alcohol he’d drank last night. 

 

“Your idiot.” Aoba smiled, lightly flicking the spatula in the air in Mink’s direction. 

 

“Everyone’s idiot.” Koujaku mumbled as Mink came closer. 

 

He first kissed Aoba on the lips before slipping the spatula out of his hands and taking over at the stove, turning the heat knob down a considerable amount. “You have to let it heat up slowly. Sometimes it takes a second.” 

 

Mink met Koujaku’s eyes when he said that, and he knew that the statement related to more than just the pancakes. Keeping steady eye contact, he presses his lips, feather-light, to Koujaku’s cheek for only a moment before he moved away. 

 

Koujaku tightened his jaw and stepped away, breaking the eye contact. He couldn’t bring himself to look up again. He didn’t want to see what might lie within Mink’s expressive eyes. 

 

He knew he’d have to confront it someday, if only for Aoba. 

 

But today was not that day. 


End file.
